Please Don't Leave Me
by Hafous
Summary: One day Ed come's back to the Rockbell residence to fix his Auto-mail as always, what will happen between him and Winry! sukkish summery, please read and review :D
1. The First Step

**.:Please Don't Leave Me:.**

Author Note:

First of all I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, it belongs to the amazing Hiromu Arakawa (:

I really enjoyed my self while writing it and I hope you all feel the same while reading it, please review ^^

* * *

"What are you doing out in the cold, Win?" Ed's unexpected voice rang in Winry's ears, sending shivers down her spine, making her gasp in surprise. _Where did he come from?_

"Just needed some fresh air..." She tried to sound casual so he wouldn't guess that she was actually upset.

"Yeah right, fresh air in this freezing breeze?" Ed grinned at her, obviously teasing, not picking up the uncertainty in her voice.

"Just leave me alone Ed!" Winry knew that what she asked for was useless, but she had to try.

After all he was the source of her all uncertainty, and he was the reason she was now standing in this cold weather unable to think of anything else. But, the man standing next to her was so oblivious to her burning feelings, the aching she has to feel his touch and most of all the love she held deep inside for him._ If he only knew!_

"What the fuck Win?!" Ed yelled at her, annoyed by her tone and what she had asked of him. Of course he can't just leave her alone like this to freeze to death! And what the hell was she so upset about? _Women!_

And the few moments of unbearable awkward silence filled the air between the two of them, felt like hours, even days.

"What's wrong Winry?" Ed's unusually calm voice, that somehow soothed Winry's inner self, was now filling the air. This was very unusual of Ed, to calm down so fast after being on the verge of killing someone, which told Winry that something was wrong.

A storm was about to be witnessed by the two, and only God knew that she wasn't at all near prepared to such a storm. She was so weak.

In fact just one glance of his golden eyes into her ocean blue ones and Winry was damnsure that she would crack and make the biggest mistake of her life. She might lose it and her lips might slip, and the perfectly hidden truth would be found out. He would find out that she _loved him._

"Sorry Ed. I'm just a little busted up from pulling all-nighters 3 days in a row to fix your auto-mail, that's all…" Winry said all in one breath, trying to hide the cracking in her voice.

"You're a rotten liar Win. You know that right?"

Winry kept her head down and breathed, inhaling the cold air, trying to calm her self down, but it didn't work.

Ed glared at Winry for a long moment; the darkness of the night muted the brilliance of his golden eyes.

"Why are you even bothering yourself with my issues? You're leaving soon anyway." Her words were a statement of a fact, not question.

Ed's expression slowly melted from semi-calm to anger, and he opened his mouth several times, trying to find some words. Only, for some huff of cold air to escape his lips, which made Winry even more hot on the inside, wanting desperately to catch his lips with hers, to taste them, to explore his mouth roughly, but she, as always, just kept dreaming, never daring to actually wish for such a bless.

Since words didn't seem to match what Ed wanted to express for Winry, he moved towards where she was standing. He slid over to Winry and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, he then pulled her close against his chest, she could feel his breath go in and out, still more ragged than normal.

It felt very strange to her, sure they hugged all the time, but this time somehow was different, as if some of his anger had transported through the hug to her body, now flowing within her body, making her feel so confused.

She felt a kind of hope, a sparkle of light; she dared to have her hopes up.

Then she snapped out of her slumber. He's leaving soon, and he might not come back. How was she supposed to dream of being with him when he is so determinated on abandoning her like always?

Winry shook her head frantically, making it throb in pain, yelling, "NO!"

She tried then to pull away from him, but Ed only tightened his grip. She just felt upset; at her self mainly. Such a simple hug that maybe meant to be nothing more than a friendly embrace was able to send her off balance like this so easily, to cause her so much emotion, while was he was standing all mighty, not affected at all. But she wasn't ready to lose for him, not any time soon.

Winry pushed away from Ed, this time he let her go, much to her disappointment. _I wanted this, right?_

"NO, Ed! No, you're not doing this to me anymore! I am not a doll you can play with when ever you want. I am a human being for goodness sake, with real feelings, and you're hurting me with this shit Ed. You're the worst!" And with that Winry sprang fast, her legs move at a speed she never knew was possible…maybe it was just fear pushing them forward.

He always played with her feelings like that; leaving her like a broken doll every time he left, letting time mend her wounds, only to be reopened by him, every time he showed up again.

But this time Winry had had enough. Her heart couldn't handle any more of his shit. She refused to be taken away by his charm this time; at least she would try her best.

And what really hurt her most was that he was too dense, so oblivious to the blinding truth; that every touch they shared always meant a lot to her, and she was so certain that he didn't even notice the brush of their hands in the first place.

As Winry ran for her life, she wished he would follow her, run after her and catch her, but as she was so certain. _He didn't._

The blonde female managed to reach the house after tripping many times through the process, and managed to reach her room, stumbling to her bed.

Her feet barely supported her as she fell face down on the sheets, her tears soaking them wet, her muffled cries filling her room, and his face never leaving her mind as she cried her heart out.

But she was glad somehow, that she never cried again in front of him, after the promise he made to her, that the next time she'll shed tears will be at the sight of them, flesh and blood.

And so she carried the heavy burden on her shoulders as always.

Ed was left out there, trying to understand what happened to his best friend. What had he done this time? Why was it that everybody around him always suffered? Was he that awful?

And how the hell exactly was he hurting her? Wasn't he so determined to protect her by staying away, by leaving her shut out of his so dangerous life, was his suffering not enough that everybody around him had to suffer along causing him so unbearable pain? There was so much pain for his heart to endure. Her suffering caused a huge amount of it because she meant _so_ much to him.

* * *

Author Note:

How was it?! hope it was okay :D

please review if you want to know what will happen next!


	2. The Second Step

**.:Please Don't Leave Me:.**

**~The second step~**

Discalimar: I don't own Full Metal Alchemsit, it belongs to the amazing Hiromu Arakawa...

Author Note:

Thanks for everybody who reviewed my first chapter, and here is the next chapter; enjoy and review again :D

And also thanks a lot for every body who added my on their favorite list, or Alert; leave a review next time ^^

I also want to thank my Beta Reader (RecklessXDreamer); you are really an amazing person!

* * *

Winry woke up the next day, her blonde hair sticking to her cheeks, her eyes all puffy and red. After all she _**Di.**had _cried her heart out the night before. And despite that, everything still hurt like hell, it all ached so much, every heart beat was killing her even more. W_hat have I done?_ _He's leaving soon and I'm wasting the few hours we could share together!_

She decided to take a fast shower and try to save the very few moments she might still have with him.

Winry checked her reflection in the mirror many times, hoping the redness of her eyes might disappear magically. But she had no such luck. Everyone would know or at least suspect that she had cried like a baby last night, _if_ they hadn't already heard her muffled cries in the first place.

She shrieked this out of her mind, focusing on spending more time with Ed.

She went down the stairs to find everybody already seated on the table, having breakfast; except for Al, of course, who was sitting on the couch reading some book. She guessed it would be an Alchemy one.

But more importantly her eyes quickly darted to where Ed were sitting, munching a bite of his toast not yet noticing her arrival.

Winry inhaled sharply, taking as much air as her lungs can be filled with, and then exhaling slowly. She thought she was prepared, but with only one glance in his direction all her courage melted away like ice.

Still she was determined to talk to him like nothing happened last night at all. Maybe he didn't think that anything happened in the first place.

"Good Morning." Winry's hoarse voice rang in the silence that engulfed the place.

Everybody was disturbed, and their faces quickly swept to where Winry was standing, worry filling their eyes.

"Winry, sweetie, are you feeling well? Did you catch a cold?" asked Pinako to her only granddaughter after she heard her hoarse voice, a voice that wasn't Winry's.

And at that moment Winry realized that all last night's crying didn't only affect her appearance, it also ragged her voice.

A little red flushed her face while she muttered, "I am fine Granny."

"You sure Win? Maybe you caught a cold after standing outside for too long last night?" Ed's voice startled her from her embarrassment and their eyes locked sending her to another world.

She shook her head hard, blinked and then continued to walk. She grabbed a chair and started to eat her breakfast, totally ignoring Ed's statement, which made him furious. _Now she's ignoring me, but what the hell did I do?_

Ed then placed the pieces of the puzzle together.

_Of course she didn't catch a cold! She's been crying all night, and it was all because of me! _

Ed glared down at his plate with such a fury, hands curled in fists, body shaking badly, causing all at the table to stare at Ed now. His face changed, filling with pain, but it was still perfect, unbroken, and beautiful, even though it was enraged.

He felt so bad, so damn helpless as always. Winry cried even though he had promised her that any tears she shed would be when they accomplished what seemed to be the impossible.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Asked the metallic voice, concern leaking from his words.

Ed spoke from between his locked teeth. "Winry," he growled, trying to stay calm.

_Uh-oh_, Winry thought.

Misery swept through her and Winry tried to hide the fact that she shed tears, breaking his promise and now he knew. And now it would be awkward to talk to him, everything was just ruined.

_He would sneak out in the middle of the night like a thief and leave me without a goodbye._

Ed, tired of all the uncertain glances that everybody in the room was sharing and scared from the look that was now was blasted over Winry's delicate features, grabbed her arm and hauled her up from the chair she was sitting in.

"What is wrong with you Ed?!" Winry demanded with a more hoarse voice.

"C'mon!" Ed snarled, dragging Winry away from everyone without a backwards glance.

"Ed-"

Ed wrenched Winry roughly along, making it impossible for her to speak, and that was totally fine with her, though she wanted to tell him so many buried words, but she didn't have any idea where to start.

Winry then saw Al's and Pinako's faces flash by a blur.

Ed yanked her through the door, out into the fresh morning breeze.

Winry shivered, it was cold, not as cold as last night, then she wondered if this shiver was because of the cold or was it because of he was acting weird, what was she going to do?

Then he pulled her north. Winry had to almost run to keep up with his longer stride. Then Winry just figured out where they were heading too: _to their childhood tree._

It was then that Winry began to feel the throbbing from Ed's grip. His hand was tight as a tourniquet around her upper arm, his long fingers making the circle easily and then overlapping. Winry's hand was going numb.

In that moment Winry knew that she was tired of running, even if it was with him right by her side, she needed to say something; anything or this chance that God had given her might slip away.

Winry kept running beside him until she saw the tree she thought they were heading to. At that moment she yanked her hand out of his, panting for air, heart beating like a drum. She faced him, her hot breath tickling his lips.

"You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me." Her eyes blazed–burning brighter than Ed had ever seen them, blue flames.

"Win," Ed whispered. "You have to see that… that I can't stay. You must see that."

"No!" Winry shouted at him.

Ed cringed back, and, abruptly, Winry crumpled forward, falling to her knees, falling into Ed. She buried her head in his stomach, and her arms locked around his waist. Winry was shaking, shaking hard, and loud, desperate sobs were breaking out of her chest.

"No, Winry, no," Ed begged, this was so much worse than having to see his brother all armor everyday.

"Don't, please. Please, don't."

"Edward," Winy moaned.

"Winry, please. Don't feel this way. Don't. I'm so sorry. _Please_."

Ed was shaking too, though that might have been Winry shaking him along.

"You can't leave."

"I have to Winry, and you know deep inside that I have too. He's my only brother Win, I just can't leave him like this. It's all my fault, I am the biggest jerk ever!" Ed's voice cracked, filled with pain.

And then Winry cried wordlessly for a long time, Ed hugging her close to his heart.

Eventually, Winry's eyes somehow managed to stop leaking tears anymore.

Ed waited until Winry was able to speak.

"Sorry," Winry whispered. "I was mean. I know you have to leave, and I know that you have to bring Al back to his human body, hell, I would kill you if you didn't do so, but it's just…"

"I am sorry Win, I am always so selfish like this."

"The one who is sorry Ed, is me. I am sorry for what I'm about to do, but I just can't bear it anymore!"

And with that last word escaping Winry's lips she found her arms warped around Ed's neck, then she pulled her self closer to him, until finally her lips touched his.

Then Winry shoved her mouth against his, gripping his neck tighter with her arms when Ed's first reaction was to hold her away.

Winry caught Ed's lower lip between her teeth and heard a low, wild sound break from Ed's throat in surprise.

And then Winry didn't have to try anymore.

One of Ed's hands trapped her face, while the other clamped around the small back of her back, holding Winry so close that it was so hard to pull a breath into her constricted chest.

Winry was gasping, and so was Ed.

Ed's breath mingled with Winry's.

Winry felt the tree trunk touch her back, by pressing, Ed used it to bind her even closer.

There was no part of Winry that wasn't fused to part of him.

It was just the two of them, so close that they hardly counted as two.

Their lips continued to move together, fusing as if they would never divide, as if separation was not the inevitable thing it was.

Winry could taste the salt that she cried.

It was like a wild fire that burned every thing in its way, consuming them both.

This kiss changed them both, from the inside.

It was almost a metallurgical process deep inside the core of who Winry was, something that had already begun, was already nearly forged. But this long, unbroken kiss finished it, searing and sharp edged–it shoved this new creation, all hissing, into the cold water that made it hard and final, Unbreakable.

And Winry started to cry again, realizing that it must be changing Ed, too, this man who was the very center of her universe, and the vet fact that he was leaving her side soon struck her like lightening sending her into another session of crying hot tears, but at least this time she would cry them in his wide protective arms.

* * *

so... How was it?! did ya like the kiss?! I know I did :D

make sure to review and tell me what you think, and their is a lot of kisses yet to come and more !!

*Thanks for:

S J smith

the girl with the big head

The SPAZtastic lawlrus

InnocenceByHeart

KissMyBrass

VeekaIzhanez

Allykatty1

christie454

Keari

You all made my day :D


	3. The Third Step

**.:The Third Step:.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist; it belongs to the amazing Hiromu Arakawa...

Author Note:

So here you go all, Chapter three is finally here :D

sorry for the delay, but I was a little busy ^^

and also I would like to thank my Beta readers (RecklessDreamer) and (TheEternalAlchemistoO) you are amazing (:

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, review please!

* * *

It must've taken everything out of Winry after crying in Ed's arms for God knows how much time, and the fact that she hadn't had a decent night sleep for a pretty long while now. The next thing he knew, she had fallen asleep right in his arms.

Ed looked down at the same face that always kept him sane when ever he thought he was sure he was about to lose it. Her eyes were shut tight, tears still streaming down her cheeks; though, he was certain she had fallen asleep awhile ago. _Was she still crying even in her sleep? How much of an asshole could I be?_

"You know Winry, you're the worst!" Ed's husky but low voice rang in the silence that engulfed the two, with no respond coming out of the sleeping Winry's lips. After all she was deep asleep in the cradle of his arms, and that was the very same reason Ed was able to word such a thing out loud. He knew very well she couldn't hear him at all, and that he might not get the chance to tell her what he wanted to say before he left, this was his only chance, and he wasn't going to waste it at all. So what if she was sleeping? He would tell her everything; it's just her fault for falling asleep after causing him such a heart attack by burning his inside out with that kiss. The one that he was sure changed both of them, from deep inside, and that terrified him, badly. He was afraid that he might not be able to leave her this time, it always was hard enough on him, but this time something was different and it scared the shit out of him. He wanted to clear things out, with her and especially with himself before he left.

"You always abuse me with you wrench, shout at me, kick my ass and show such an awful expression at the sight of my damaged auto-mail without knowing the real reason that it's in its current, God awful state. Then you demand answers to all your little nagging questions, expecting me to tell you the truth, that I was kicked to a pulp, that I was hurt badly to the point that my own life was in danger!!"

"What would your reaction be? Huh Win?" Ed's tone got a little higher as he realized all these thoughts that had built up in his heart, finally had been let out to the open air.

"It's just that you're too…"

Ed's voice stopped, his mind trying to find the right word in which to describe her, perfectly.

"You're just too precious Win, you're the place I go home to,"

"You're everything to me,"

"Winry, am deeply, madly in love with _you"_

Ed then placed his hand covering his mouth, after the flow of words made him confess, confess his feelings, his love to the same women sleeping in his arms, totally oblivious to what was going on around her.

And Ed would make sure that she would remain the same, not knowing the fire in his heart that ached, just wanting to tell her such words.

Ed was now terrified, hoping she really didn't catch what his lips has said without his permission.

And as he kept starring at her sleeping face, all kind of feeling started to tear his stomach apart, angst, hate, sadness, selfishness and love, all of those feelings was now more vivid in his mind. He was going to have to leave her again, he was going to have to hurt her again. That's the very damn reason he always tried keeping his distance form her, always pretending that any contact between their skin didn't affect him at all, that it didn't leave traces of fire in the exact same place her fingers trailed on his bare skin.

And now she had kissed him

Kissed him so passionately that he couldn't fight her anymore, he tried to stop her, to spare her any more pain, but how was he supposed to fight such a pleasure, the pleasure of tasting her lips, of feeling her body, of filling his needs after lusting over her for so long.

He wanted to press his lips lightly on hers, then brushing them back and forth against her mouth savoring every touch.

He wanted to…. _Stop it Ed, stop it right now or you're gonna hurt your self and her even more, cause the damage she made is already enough to handle!_

Ed took another glance at the young women that was now fully asleep in his lap a second time, her lips a little parted inviting him, he shook his head hard trying to concentrate.

He decided that it would be best if he carried her home, and tucked her in her bed so she could rest. After all, he could feel how tiers she was, how she needed rest, and he knew it all was because of him and his stupidity. The fact that if they stayed another minute like this, he was sure he was going to lose it and do something he was sure to regret later. He might hurt her in the cruelest way ever because he just couldn't control himself better. But how he was actually supposed to suppress such a horrible desire, a deep desire? After all, she was the he loved the most.

Ed silently stood up, carrying the sleeping Winry in his arms bride style. He held onto her carefully so she wouldn't fall off. Winry then suddenly monad his name sending shivers down his spine, how could she do such a thing to him by just moaning his name was beyond him.

Walking slowly, while still looking at her face, saving every minute for some dark day that might come upon him. Ed eventually arrived home.

Ignoring the looks that Al and Pinako gave him, Ed climbed the stairs, trying not to make any squeaking sound, afraid of waking Winry up. She looked so peaceful, so safe in his arms, and he wanted to be able to at least give her such a small thing and minor as safety.

Opening her room door, he finally made it to her bed, placed her down gently, pulling the sheets over her sleeping form. Smiling at her, he brushed his lips against hers several times, causing her to moan his names again, Ed then kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, Win."

And with that Ed left the room, leaving Winry with a very big smile carved upon her features.

* * *

So... How was is it?!

Did you like it?

I think this chapter was necessary somehow; to make us get how Ed really feels towards Winry.

Next chapter is gonna be heated, Winry is going to confront Ed with the kiss and everything, demanding answers, so what do you think might actually happen?

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

I want also to thanks everybody who reviewed my last chapter; you all made me very happy and this story wouldn't be completed without you're support.

Thanks to:

UKFURY - elemental heiress- AnimeCookie93 - the girl with big head - Passing Storm .

And also for everybody else who placed me on their Alert or favorite list; thanks all ^^


	4. The Fourth Step

**.:The Fourth Step:.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist; it belongs to the amazing Hiromu Arakawa...

Author Note: I decided to update a day earlier this time as an apology for the delay the last time :D

Hope you like chapter 4, probably one of my favorite, don't forget to review!!

Thanks a lot for my beta reader who spared a little time of her busy schedule and helped me with this; thank you loads(TheEternalAlchemistoO) you are amazing :D

* * *

Winry opened her eyes just to be greeted by the moon light that managed to escape from between her window curtains. She rose up quickly, spinning her head around, the walls of her room greeting her blurry vision.

"How did I get here? Where did Ed go…?"

And then everything played in front of her eyes, fully waking her up. She remembered every single detail, every word, and every touch. Then, her hands traveled up her face, her fingers touched her lips, still feeling the sensation of kissing him hotly.

Red suddenly colored her cheeks. Winry, feeling all hot inside, also remembered how bold she had been. She was the one, who had dared to take action, but she didn't regret doing so at all, and she would do it again in a heart beat. The price was so damn worth it.

"Ed must've carried me all the way here." Winry whispered to herself, after her mind concluded how she'd gotten here. She imagined the warm fuzzy feeling of herself being carried by him, so close to his warm chest.

"So…"

What she was supposed to do now?

Did she have to pretend that nothing had happened between them?

Or…

Winry then rose up from her bed, heading towards the door, determined on confronting Ed no matter what the price was. She'd had enough of their little game, she was done playing; especially, by the rules that Ed had placed down all by him self.

Winry's eyes darted to the clock that was placed on her dresser. It read 2 am. Winry gasped, she must've been very tired to sleep for such a long time.

Feeling thirsty all of a sudden, Winry made her way down the stairs, walked bare footed on the cold marble of kitchen floor until she reached the sink, grabbed a cup from the cupboard, filled it with water, and drank it all in one gulp.

Winry pulled a wooden chair form under the dinning table, dragged it across the kitchen, and placed it right near the window. Winry sat down on it, pressing her forehead on the cold window glass, letting her hot breath fog up the glass slightly.

Her mind was all messed up. Her heart sank in her stomach, feeling all kind of emotions deep inside her whole being, tearing her soul apart. Winry heard a soft click, alerting her to a presence entering the kitchen. Winry then realized that the soft footsteps of alternating flesh and metal were coming from behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, Winry spotted a very disheveled and shirtless Ed making his way towards the sink.

He was scratching his belly with his flesh hand and looked as if he were barely awake. His hair was loose and fell well past his shoulders like drizzling honey and the muscles of his back and torso flexed with every movement, displaying the power of his frame.

Winry held her breath.

Ed hadn't noticed her yet. He seemed more concerned with filling a glass of water than paying attention to his environment.

As Winry watched him drain two glasses of water, her desire to hold him in her arms began to rise, taking full control of her body.

Winry didn't make any sound. Instead, she reached across the narrow space and picked up his free hand.

She held it in both of hers for a moment, to make him acknowledge her presence.

Ed was startled at first, only to be calmed by her soothing touch He, without even thinking, his mind not functioning right because of his sleepy state, freed his hands from hers. Then, in the very next moment, he caught hers in his larger ones. He trailed the fingers of his left hand slowly up Winry's arm, from her wrist to her shoulder. Just as slowly, he pulled them back again.

Ed stared at the skin of her arm, rather than her face, watching the goose bumps that formed along the path of his fingers.

Then his gaze traveled up her face, finally reaching her blue ocean eyes.

Gold met blue for the first time after their very first, but passionate kiss. Their connected gaze spoke volumes, speaking things that can not be spoken perfectly by words. They could only be expressed by thoughtful glances.

A few endless minutes passed for both of them.

"This is wrong Win, I can't do this. I can't do this to you, this is hurting both of us Win, can't you see?" Ed's low whisper broke the silence, breaking Winry's heart along with it.

After all this, it just wasn't enough. Her love would never be enough for him.

"Ed, please, can't you understand? It hurts more not to be able to be with you like this, all of my body aches for your touch! I'm happy even if we can be like this for only a few moments, in fact it's more than enough…" her words were interrupted by his.

"Winry, you're just saying this right now, but when the time comes and you find you're self all alone, believe me you will wish if you hadn't felt this way towards me. You'll even hate me for ever existing, because if I hadn't existed, I wouldn't be able to cause you so much pain!"

"Never, Ed! You hear me, never, I will always…I will always…Love you!"

Winry couldn't believe she had finally let it out, those three small words that had been so heavy to carry deep inside. The thing that she had always been afraid of saying, afraid of confessing, to him. But now after she had done so, she felt great, she felt for the fist time in so long somewhat whole again, happy.

He'd known the whole time that she loved him, but he never believed it at all. Not even a little bit. He simply didn't think that someone as bad as him deserved such an angel, with a wrench, of course.

Those simple three words fell like a sweet melody, playing again and again in his ears, calming him from the inside, touching his soul.

And before Ed was able to comprehend anything, Winry opened her lips again.

"Yes Ed, I love you, I always did and I always will. I think you know it, and I'm tired of lying all the time. So, I'm gonna say it again and again until you commit it to memory and heart."

"I love you." Winry uttered the words again.

"I love you, Ed." She said again, sending him on edge, making him burn on the inside.

Though those words seemed very easy to Ed, he wasn't ready yet to let them escape his lips, his were still sealed.

Winry wanted more than anything to hear him whisper love into her ears, and so she pulled her face up, standing on her tip toes, till her lisp found his with so much eagerness.

Winry could feel his resistance, but she didn't give up, one of her hands moved to the nap of his neck, her hand continued down Ed's arm, finding his wrist and placing his arm around her waist.

Her lips still disconcertingly soft and warm, tried to force a response out of his lips.

Winry's lips gave up Ed's for a moment, but then her mouth followed the line of his jaw, exploring the length of his neck.

She found his other metal hand and placed it around her waist, his hands were now circling her from both sides. She then placed both her hands around his neck, and her lips found his ear.

"Please Ed, just kiss me!" she whispered hotly, blowing sweet hot air into his ears, driving him to the limit of sanity.

Though he always fought her, his mind wanted this time, just this time only to surrender to her healing and fierce touch that burned his skin.

* * *

I don't know if you felt it was sort of a cliff hanger, but I sure did!

what do you think will happen next!! I already wrote the next chapter with lots of drama and suspense but you all have to wait till next week for the next update, until I get a good amount of reviews :D

Thanks for everybody who reviewed my story so far:

killing reality - elemental heiress -the girl with the big head - xjakx - Nyanii.

and for everybody else who placed me on their favorite or alert list; it really means a lot to me :D

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. The Fifth Step

**.:The Fifth Step:.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist; it belongs to the amazing Hiromu Arakawa...

Author Note: Am so sorry for the delay but I had lots of exams and still have loads :D

But I spared some time to publish this chapter cause this is my favorite one so far^^

I really tried to deliver some message throw this chapter that is essential to this story and I hope it get throw to all of you amazing readers!

Thanks for everybody who reviewed, and special thanks for my top reader (Nyanii); you really are nice, sweet and you encourage me to write more (:

And check out my new story (Me without you) it's a kind tow parts one shot about a jealous Ed!

ENJOY!

* * *

He had to resist her, he just had too, in the past they both have maintained a proper distance from each other, knowing the consequences was already hard on him not to just embrace her and kiss her.

And now Winry was no longer a fighter, she had surrender, and he was left all alone, trying to resist such a desire, but he just had too, he can't hurt her any more, _but wasn't he hurting her more by always shutting her away?_

"Just let it lose Ed, we are both hurting, and we need each other to heal"

Ed shivered as he felt her teeth graze his earlobe.

Suddenly Ed's brain disconnected from his body, and he was kissing

Winry back.

Their lips now were moving together, in a way they never moved before.

They both knew what the other wanted so badly; in fact it wasn't that hard to tell, cause both their bodies was hot and sweaty, wanting the other so damn badly.

Lips still tied together, kissing so passionately; Ed hands moved under Winry, and in a split of a second her feet were already lifted in air, up above the wooden kitchen floor, her body was now held by Ed, while he climbed the stairs so fast, lips still connected so fiercely,

He managed to get them both in her room, tossing Winry on her bed; a load moan escaped her lips, both not even concerned of anybody hearing them, too consumed of what was happening, both their bodies heat burning them, cause now all the control that the both held deep for so long had gone by the wind, replaced by a so demanding desire of wanting the other.

Ed following after her in the speed of lighting; was now lying right on top of her.

His golden eyes blazing with fire while starring at her, but her blue ones weren't dulled either, they were burning as much as his.

But it still felt wrong; at least that how Ed felt right at that moment.

"Winry…. Please, are you sure?" Ed whispered in her eras, while trying to hold him self back, his mind telling him to just get the hell out of here while his body was still capable of such an act, of leaving such a defenseless, seducing Winry right under his grasp, waiting for him to heal her, to take both their pain a way.

"Ed; God Ed, just…. Please, just this time, am begging you!" Winry moaned softly, not able to take any of this anymore, her words that never ever begged anyone for anything, dared to beg him for the first time, she just wanted it him, it was as simple as that in her blurry min.

Ed still holding on his last strain of strength, just laying on top of her without moving a muscle, afraid if so he would devour her in a moment; was attacked by Winry's lips.

Her hands traveling up his chest, pressing firmly on his bare shoulders, flipping him on his back; he wasn't going to give anything and Winry knew it, so she was going to take it by force, she had to.

Then Ed's hands responded on their own, unbuttoning the silk blouse that was covering Winry's upper half; the silk fabric now laying next to the bed leg, on the wooden floor.

Winry arched her back at the touch of his metal cold hand tracing the line of her back; up and down against her bare back, moaning his name softly in the air of the moonlit bedroom.

But she didn't want to be the only one enjoying her self here, so she started kissing every inch of his bare skin, his face, chest, hands; showering him with affection, Ed laying their defenseless, drowning in pleasure.

Winry then pressed her body further more against Ed's, slowly placing kisses while moving down his stomach, Ed arched his head back feeling her so near, so close.

"Ed… I want to go all the way, just with you, Ed; please!" Winry's words leaked with want, she wanted to made love to him, after all he was the only one that held her heart in his hands to lightly, having the power to crush it whenever he wanted.

Ed's eyes was observing Winry's every move, thinking that she was the most beautiful thing his eyes ever seen, the moon light shinning behind her, leaving a line of silver light covering her curves, so alluring,

Ed then ran his hands one more time along her sides, making her flinch in pleasure, at the clod and warm feeling all mixed together due to his intoxicating touch, then he pulled her down; kissing her collarbone, her chest with so much passion, Winry gasped for air, as she slightly dug her nails in his wide bare back, her head collapsing onto his warm chest.

"E-Ed... ah...."

Winry's body was moving now with the touch of Ed's hands along her curves, leaving traces of fire behind each time.

Ed then attacked her lips again, kissing her rougher if that was even possible, slowly his kisses managed to travel further more down, making Winry cry with frustration.

"Ed… just… do it!"

"Winry… "

And as the night progressed, both were naked under the sheets of Winry's king sized bed, Ed's hands circling Winry from both sides, bringing her close to his chest.

Both completely exhausted, they lay in each others arms and wept from the intensity of the experience. Winry was aware of her individuality again yet felt a new and undeniable bond with Edward.

Winry then placed her palms on Ed's face, she gently caressed his cheekbones with her thumbs. Words and coherent thought were impossible.

So Winry settled with starring deeply in his golden eyes; she felt as if her emotions flow from her eyes to his heart and from his heart back to hers.

Ed's golden eyes shone brighter than she had ever seen them shine. He leaned in and brushed her lips with his before kissing her softly and rolling them onto their sides. _"That was amazing, Edward. I had no idea it would be like that." _

"Promise me something Winry," Ed's serious yet loving tone made Winry pay more attention to the man that was lying right next to her.

"That you will never make anyone feel the same way you made me feel ever"

Winry blushed at his words, feeling more naked than she already was.

As if she was able of making love this passionately to anyone else but _him._

So Winry placed both her hands on his bare muscular chest, supporting her self so she could left her body a little bit up, leaning further closer to his face, her lips touched his "I love you Edward, and only you!" her breath mingled with his while her lips brushed his several times as her words of promising to love for him escaped her cherry lips, making Ed's heart flutter like a child, his body heating all over,

_I do really love you Winry, but am not ready yet, I can't just say or even word those simple three words yet!_ Thought Ed while looking adoringly at the blonde in his arms, her head sleeping soundly on his chest, her scent intoxicating him even more than ever, her words of love for him for the probably the third or fourth time this night lingering in his ears, while he hadn't said them to her once!

* * *

Who so that coming?

this chapter was so fun to write and I hope I wrote it in a sweet non mature way, it's not that I just wanted her to sleep with him and get pregnant, it's more complicated than that, and it was so important to my story.

I just loved this chapter, what about you?

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK! :D

Thanks for everybody who reviewed the last chapter:

yoyoyoyo - sashimigirl92 - xjakx - elemental heiress - the girl with the big head - nyanii.


	6. The Sixth Step

**.:The Sixth Step:.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist; it belongs to the amazing Hiromu Arakawa...

Author Note:

Am truly, deeply and very sorry for not updating last week!

I had loads of final exams, but thank God exams are over now :D

And as a token of my apology I mad this chapter longer! Hope you all enjoy it ^^

Plus don't forget to check out my other story (For ever and always), full of angst and agony, so sad!

* * *

Chapter six

Sunshine poured in through the window filling the bedroom with wide slanting beams of painfully bright light.

Ed fluttered his eyelids open slowly, his golden eyes exploring his surrounding thoroughly, not wanting anything else but to go back to sleeping soundlessly, after so many nights of total exhaustion, sweat and nightmares, he had finally been able to close his eyes and drift away to total comfortable world of unconscious without the face of his mother hunting him every second this night only, cursing the curtains for not being closed until his eyes fixed them self so hard on the figure lying between his arms, her cheeks were flushed with the color of red cherry, hear chest heaving up and down while the sound of her breathing flew effortlessly into his ears soothing Ed's startled heart; that was currently beating against his throat, his mind knew now what was the cause of his comfort, of this warm feeling spreading through his vines, it was her, his Winry.

He had just woken to the most perfect and beautiful face in the whole word, and he sure as hell loved it very much, as memories of last night started flashing in front of his eyes, playing like an old black white movie in his calm but frantic mind, making him smirk; yes, he made love to Winry, he made her _his, _he felt like he had became one with her, like he had finally felt content and whole for the first time in so long, he also remembered how her touches washed away all the hurt and agony that was building over his skin, how she kissed him so passionately, melting his inside in the process, but the best of it all was the look that was curved on her delicate features all over thier night, the glances she flashed him accompanied with sweet smiles, the way his name played on her cherry like lips, calling for him over and over, Ed then let out a sigh, wanting to wake every single day for the rest of his life with this certain blonde mechanic right between his arms.

His hand moved slowly and carefully until it was placed on her flushed cheeks, caressing them softly with the back of his hand, making Winry shove her self against his body too lightly, sending him to the edge of his being, she had him wrapped around her finger with just a simple contact of their flesh.

Ed tired to slid his body from beside Winry's while trying his best not to disturb her sleep, Winry's eyes fluttered open, she had expected to wake up and find him away, gone, she had prepared her self mentally for that to happen, she knew Ed for many years so his every move was predictable for her, but she couldn't let him slip away from right beside her if she had the mere chance to steal a glance at his golden eyes before he leave her alone, to suffer this inescapable fait the two always found themselves trapped into somehow, as her hands moved on their own, she gripped his metal wrist, mumbling some inaudible words, Winry was damn sure that he will untangle her fingers from around his wrist, tell her that he had to leave, and just disappear from before her teary eyes.

"Morning Win," Ed greeted his Winry with a bright smile and a caring voice "Did you sleep well?"

And as Ed's lips closed indicating that he has just finished talking, Winry's face became of a tomato, her breathing hot and ragged, her lips parted several times but with only buff of air escaping them.

Ed's eyes found hers immediately and starred closely into them, sending as much as he could of love and care, pouring warmth into them as well.

Winry's heart beat, that the both of them was able to hear so clearly ceased to a slower rate "E-Ed.." Winry finally managed to stutter his name, that rolled of her tongue like honey, which made Ed even happier that he already was.

_He didn't escape, he's here, right beside me, right in my arms._

Was the only thing that Winry's messed up mind was able of thinking of, he stayed, just for her.

"Yes, win?" chuckled Ed, while turning his face to her side.

"I just remembered one the best night of my life Ed," Winry told Ed so naturally without even stuttering a bit, trying her best to hide all sign of embarrassment from upon her delicate features "and I just Love you even more!" then she leant and beaked him on the lips while rolling of the bed, only the white sheet of her bed wrapped like paper gift around her curves.

She loved staying beside his warmth for ever, but she was too embarrassed to even look him anymore in the eyes, after all what happened between the two last night, right on top of her bed.

Edward gulped, trying to breathe as normally as he could at the sight of Winry all warped up in just mere slim white sheets.

Winry then swirled around to face her lover, smiled a sweet innocent smile "Am going to take a bath, okay?" as if informing of her every move will become a habit of hers, now that they already made love to each other.

Winry went to the take a bath in her bathroom, while Ed beaked his head from Winry's bedroom door, looking right then left, making sure that nobody was in sight, _what the hell could I tell them if they saw me leave Winry's room?_

Mean while Winry was leaning against her bathroom wall, hot water slapping her back, washing all the stress away, her cheeks were heating like a heater in Winter, a big wide smile drawn all over her face, only thoughts of Ed caressing her curves with his smooth touch running through her mind.

She had loved him since she was a little child, sure she didn't know it then, but now that she had understood what loving someone really meant she was sure that she did love him since long time ago.

The way he made her feel last night was unimaginable if it wasn't illegal in the first place, he touched her every where, kissed every inch of her exposed skin, and she didn't hold either, she kissed him and touched him until all of her needs were fill.

Her heart was so warm, her body was tingling and she was feeling blessed, she had finally made love to the man she loved the most, and it made her even more sure of her feelings, he was all she wanted in this word, and she hoped that if God would grant her the only wish she wanted, to stay with him for ever.

Winry's facial expression suddenly changed dramatically, her eye brows pulled together in a deep frown, she felt like crying; her feet let lose under hear, not wanting to support her weight anymore, , splashing hot water around her naked figure when they heat the bathtub floor, she felt more attached to him now more than ever, as if her soul now somehow was linked with a red fragile long string along with his, and he will soon leave her, alone.

Again.

Winry just couldn't pare the thought of not seeing his face every single moment of her day, she didn't want to sound spoiled and needy, but that was the it was for her, dieing a couple of times would be less painful than not being able to see the smirk that played on his face when ever he looked her way, _What am I going to do know?_

Winry then took a deep long breath, collecting her thoughts that was giving her mind a crazy headache, lifting her body ever so lightly, a wide grin splattered it self upon her face, a low chuckle escaped her lips as she though about something she knew very well that will piss Ed off to the extreme, then again, can she blamed for loving him whole heartedly?

Both Ed and Winry left the hollowness of their rooms at the same time, Winry laughed sweetly in his face while Ed smirked back at her.

They went down stairs together, Winry steeling glances at Ed every second and the other when he finally caught her gaze from the corner of his eye, making her jerk her head to the other side so suddenly, a huff of air escaping her lungs as if nothing happened.

"Morning Granny," Winry greeted her granny as she stepped in the kitchen, walking towards her to help her with what ever she was preparing for breakfast this morning "what can I help you with?"

"Morning Granny Pinako," Ed's words rolled of his tongue while his gaze was following Winry's swift twirls around the kitchen "Where is Al?" Alphonse was no where to be seen; now that Ed remembered he didn't see him in their room this morning either.

"Maybe he felt bored last night and went out" Winry blurted her thought out loud for everyone else to hear, her hands occupied with a fork mixing some eggs to make some omelet.

Guilt suddenly hit Edward like a fats train, draining his face from any color, hands curling into fists, body all trembling; shaking hard, his whole frame suddenly shot upward from Winry's vision.

Edward darted out side the house leaving the wooden door wide open, Winry's protests fading in the air that filled the ever so growing gap between the two.

His mind was all messed up, he felt so ashamed of him self, utterly disgusted of his actions; how could he forget even for one-unbelievable_ night about the sorrow and misery his brother was enduring in that _hollow_ suit of armor, he was supposed to be his big brother, the one who protected him from everything scary this word might be preparing for them, yet he failed once, making the most hideous mistake anyone could ever make, trapping the soul of his only little brother into a lifeless suit of armor, one that didn't feel, eat, sleep or even get hurt!

Yet he so easily dared to experience one of the most breath taking, body warming human experiences ever know to human being, totally forgetting about his brother while feeling such an indescribable bless, one he didn't deserve at all, while Al couldn't even taste delicious warm food!

His head kept spinning around in hast, his eyes trying to catch a glimpse of silver.

He would apologize a million time, he would leave immediately to keep his promise to his brother, thought he knew very well that it will kill him, that it will crush his heart, if he was to separate him self from Winry, but he had to, and he already knew that he would leave her soon, and that was precisely why he didn't want to get involved with her so deeply; he would hurt her, he would break her heart, and god only knew if he will be able to mend it together again; after all when a heart breaks it don't break even, even if they already had such a deep bond, by making love on her bed last night.

"Al" Ed's shout invaded Al's peaceful state of mind; he lifted his metal body in a hurry to meet his brother golden gaze in a matter of seconds, Ed's golden eyes sending apologetic stares, while panting hard for air.

"Ni-san!" the metallic hollow voice that belonged to Al helped sooth Ed's frantic and guilty heart, his hands moved and placed them self on the suit of armor's hand.

"Al, am sorry, I really am truly sorry, I-I…. am such a big asshole, I failed you again, but it's the last time, believe me, we will leave immediately!" Al couldn't comprehend what his brother was saying, what he was talking about, he grabbed Ed's shoulders form both side calming him down "What are you talking about Ni-san?"

"I-I…Al… last night," Ed tongue caught in his throat, he was struggling for words to spell out, but his lips closed not allowing him to do so, he just couldn't, he felt ashamed, not because he had made love to Winry, he certainly didn't regret it all; but he felt ashamed because he dared to forget about his brother current armor statue, "We will leave at sunset, be sure to be ready" Ed's body jerked away from his brother metallic yet soft grip, walking a way hastily, leaving his brother in complete confusion, watching his lowered back as he paced away, _What was that all about?_

_

* * *

_I don't know if it feels as a cliff hanger but well...

How was this chapter? I enjoyed writing the way they felt after making love!

And what do you think Winry is planing to do?

Also Al finally appears ! I love him so much, and he is going to have a great role in my story ^^

Thanks for everyone who reviewd my last chapter:

DaBouman - Ethereal Plethora - fletch - sashimigirl92 - angie-san - Nyanii.


End file.
